


supernova

by rippedjuns



Series: cheolsoomas! [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Because What’s Cheolsoomas without the Christmas Fluff Tag, Broken Down Car, But it’s Also the Best Christmas, Cheolsoo being THAT ship, Christmas Fluff, Constellations, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Not the Best Christmas, Rated T for a Lil Deep Chat, Tag Yourself I’m the Bag of Cheetos, cute boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippedjuns/pseuds/rippedjuns
Summary: “what do you mean you can’t get here until boxing day?”— or where the broken engine in his car gives seungcheol an excuse to give jisoo lots of christmas cuddles





	supernova

**Author's Note:**

> creds to dee (my boo) and gladys (my g) for helping me develop this idea (because i’m the most indecisive person on this earth oopsie) and to tiffy (my dude) helping me with the ending (again, i’m indecisive)
> 
> h o p e f u l l y this one can live up to my other children? 
> 
> now playing - chasing cars by snow patrol  
> (i know it’s not an xmas song but idk i really like the vibe of it and the lyrics fit well with the fic?? please forgive me snow = winter right haha)

“what do you mean you can’t get here until boxing day?”

jisoo could feel the anger of his boyfriend waiving the frost-glazed windscreen, and if he said that he wasn’t slightly intimidated, his nose would grow to the length of the average tree branch. seungcheol has never been so angry about anything in their entire relationship - not even when jisoo almost burnt down the apartment whilst trying to cook spaghetti carbonara, which the older actually found kind of amusing and absolutely adorable. the younger knew that his boyfriend has always wanted to introduce him to his relatives and for them to all become one big family, and there wasn’t a better time to do so on christmas day, so it was really upsetting to see the sorrow and disheartening look upon seungcheol’s face when the insurance company told him the terrible news.

“yeah, we’ll stay put. yeah, we have food and water.” he sighed into the phone, giving a guilty gaze to jisoo, who sat shivering in the passenger seat. “thank you for your help. merry christmas to you too.”

hanging up the phone, seungcheol bowed his head and pointed to the back seats to his boyfriend, who followed the instructions and placed himself down on the unoccupied seats, watching seungcheol exhaustedly take out his phone again to text his grandma about the bad news. his forehead wrinkled in despair, and he wasn’t saying a word to jisoo, who was obviously concerned now that his boyfriend had turned from the next member of take that to a kicked puppy in about five minutes. he reached his hand up to the curls lying limp on seungcheol’s scalp, petting them and letting them become tangled amongst his fingers.

“don’t get yourself all worked up over spilt milk, cheol.” he reassured, watching the older release a slight amount of tension from his touch. “there’s nothing we can do about it, and we can make it work! we always make it work, don’t we?”

seungcheol didn’t reply at first, solemnly texting before locking his mobile and allowing his head to flop against jisoo’s shoulder. “i know, it’s just that i really wanted you to meet them. i wanted to show them how much i love you and how easy it is to fall for your charms. my uncle doesn’t believe it, and i just really wanted to prove him wrong for once.”

jisoo chuckled warmly as seungcheol pouted, “well, there’s always tomorrow, right? if he can’t hold on for another seven hours, then maybe he doesn’t deserve to see you happy.” cars of all shapes and sizes zoomed past theirs, displaying a small rainbow visible from their tinted windows despite it being late into the night. “besides, our situation just gives me an excuse to be even closer to you.”

around seungcheol, personal space wasn’t usually a thing unless jisoo was in one of his moods (which on average occur around twice a year, fortunately), so jisoo pulled his teddy bear of a boyfriend closer to his chest, repositioning his legs into a comfortable arrangement. seungcheol decided to wear a fluffy jumper that day because of the fifty-fifty chance of the heating bailing out on them again, and the warmth hidden between each thread transferred itself over to jisoo once they made contact, the thermal energy bouncing between each body in equilibrium. seungcheol’s hugs never seemed unprotective, and jisoo felt as if he now had his own personal shield from the cold air that could seep through any crack in the car and try to attack their skin. they were addictive, like sugar, and he couldn’t get enough of the feeling he gets when he melts like milk chocolate into seungcheol’s arms.

but suddenly, he felt something grab the underside of his legs, lifting him up off of the heated backseat and onto something much more comfortable in his opinion. the only thing in his view now was seungcheol’s majestic face, and jisoo thought for a split second that he was sitting on a bench in one of korea’s many museums, admiring one of the most expensive artworks in the history of mankind. gosh, he couldn’t be more in love with seungcheol, and everything the boy is or does.

temptation kicked in, and jisoo unconsciously found his lips connecting with his boyfriend’s for a short second in an attempt to take the focus away from whatever has seungcheol’s brain tangled in knots. it seemed relieving, seeing as the muscles holding jisoo upright lazed to a point where the forced hold seemed a lot more gentle and domestic than passionate and dominating. acts of innocence like sprinkled kisses always softened the older boy until his heart was made from sponge cake and his blood was the consistency of buttercream frosting. the chocolate irises surrounded his pupils melted when jisoo pulled away, the heat also warming up seungcheol’s cheeks to the same colour as the former’s hair - peachy and pure.

“staying close to each other might be our only option, seeing as the engine’s now broken.” seungcheol slipped out a reply whilst still in aftershock from jisoo’s sudden kiss. “not that i dislike hugging you - in fact i love hugging you - i just didn’t know if you would prefer personal space because you sometimes kick me off the bed at three am and you make me conflicted—“

the younger shut his boyfriend up by sealing his lips shut in yet another kiss, pulling away just before seungcheol could become invested. “you talk too much.”

“and you tease me too much.” the latter responded with a pout, which made the capricorn chuckle.

“that’s what makes us the perfect couple.” he replied, noticing seungcheol’s eyes light up the dim car interior as his enchanting grin spreaded goosebumps across jisoo’s entire body quicker than said smile could reach its maximum length. seungcheol was the definition of duality according to jisoo’s dictionary, with the irresistible curves of his body contrasting his heartwarming attitude he pursues on the daily, and with the sharp edges of his facial structure juxtaposing the softness of his giggles; jisoo couldn’t love it any more than he already does. “do you want to watch a film on your ipad? i can get the blankets out of the trunk if you want.”

he pondered for a short moment, as jisoo crawled off of his lap and pushed the door ajar, the cold biting onto the areas where warmth had once lingered. seungcheol looked back over to his boyfriend once he came to a conclusion. “only if we can also eat those massive bags of cheetos we bought this morning simultaneously.”

jisoo sighed in awe, “this is why i love you.”

☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡

“i really do hate you sometimes,” the couple watched the screen fade to black depressedly, jisoo pouting as he snatched the ipad from his lover and nursed it like it was his own child. “like who in this century forgets their ipad charger?”

seungcheol tightened his arm around the grumpy baby next to him, noticing the latter leaning his head on his shoulder despite hissing like a snake prior. the male was confused as to how his boyfriend wasn’t a gemini. “you’re not the only one at a loss here, babe, i personally wanted to see what happened with the prime minister and his assistant. there was some definite sexual tension between them both.”

“well, there not the only ones with tension now.” the american spat, shuffling a couple of inches away from seungcheol and tugging the blanket out of the daegu boy’s grasp. “i’m not going to talk to you for the rest of the night now.” and with that, jisoo turned his body over and his face towards the window, stubbornly huffing as seungcheol tried to block a string of laughter from streaming out of his mouth. he never thought that his boyfriend could get any more endearing, with his idiotic antics and his clingy nature, but this stupidly cute side of him always made seungcheol’s heart ache in many more ways than one. it swooned over him like he was a tiny kitten playing around, and it caused him agony because of the questions spiralling in his head. sometimes seungcheol could find himself victim to jisoo’s acting because of the immense volume of gullibility in his blood alongside his dire love for the younger - but he obviously wasn’t going to fall for it this time. he could see jisoo’s miniature smile in the glass, awaiting the next move of the leo.

“that’s a shame.” seungcheol retaliated, teaching his hand into bag of cheetos - which were arguably their dinner for the rainy, christmas night - as a smirk tugged at his cheek. “oh well then, no cuddles or kisses for hong jisoo.”

the younger boy rapidly turned around, caught in the headlights of seungcheol’s statement. the dominance that once sat confidently in jisoo’s eyes had now simmered down to a certain type of vulnerability that only prey would have locked within their pupils. the tables had turned, and seungcheol shoved another handful of the dusty cheese puffs into his mouth as his boyfriend guiltily shuffled back over to the empty space beside him. “...w-wait no— that’s not what i meant—“

“now you want to communicate with me.”

“i’m sorry, okay!” sorrow was set deep within the sockets of the capricorn’s eyes, the blanket portraying a shield to hide jisoo’s embarrassment and self-disappointment. he didn’t mean for the younger to get all worked up over some small methods of intimacy, and now the kitten theory was really coming into play, with jisoo’s tongue poking gently between his lips and his head falling forward like melting ice cream, resembling what the ears of a cat would do in this sort of situation. “i just really really really really like your hugs and kisses.”

he paused for a moment, staring fondly at jisoo, who never got angry at him for any reason whatsoever - even now, when he forgot to service his car before trekking from seoul to daegu on christmas day. out of all the scumbags and rascals in this world, seungcheol always wondered why god chose him to be the soulmate of this angel. he wasn’t anything special in comparison to the boy he was metaphorically tied to, and he was used to just placing down the card of luck as an excuse. but now, as the moon soaked into jisoo’s cheeks, and as his eyes captured the stars so seamlessly in the nets of his pupils, seungcheol started to wonder whether it was really a coincidence or whether fate allowed him to win this game of life and love.

“you’re so adorable, shushu!” he exclaimed, creating a belt around his boyfriend’s waist with his arms and pulling him fairly harshly, causing them both to tumble backwards. seungcheol made sure to cushion jisoo’s fall with his chest, and he could feel the heat gushing from the boy’s cheeks as he found his face in between the older’s collarbones.

after hurriedly pivoting his body around, so seungcheol was spooning jisoo, jisoo notioned his gaze towards the stars, watching the balls of helium form different shapes against the navy backdrop, as if they were trying to catch his attention. perseus was clearly visible in the sky, which made jisoo chuckle, seeing as he usually depicted seungcheol to be his korean version of the mythological hero, saving him from the dark depths of his caged mind. he ponder as to whether he and seungcheol would live to a ripe, old age together, and whether zeus would put them among the other constellations in the sky so his boyfriend could still light up the world with his spectacular grin.

“do you ever wonder what our worlds would be like if we weren’t together?” he sporadically questioned, snapping seungcheol out of his own daze.

“that’s quite a deep question for christmas day,” chuckled the leo, “but no. it’s never crossed my mind, because we’re together and wouldn’t want it to be any other way. what made you think of that?”

“i’m not too sure. maybe it’s fact that romeo and juliet were destined to fall apart the minute they crossed paths - as were lancelot and guinevere, and tristan and iseult - and i just get lost in the thought that maybe that could be us if we’re not careful. nothing in this world says that we’re meant to be compatible, and yet here we are. you’re meant to be with a libra, i’m meant to be with a scorpio; we’re defying the stars, and i get really anxious sometimes because i don’t want to lose you, seungcheol. i want to prove your uncle wrong tomorrow, and i want to impress your family and become the best partner for you. i want to be with you forever, yet i’m afraid that the stars will try and mess that up for us.”

seungcheol would be lying if he said that he wasn’t on the brink of tears at jisoo’s words. he couldn’t be more correct: a border was built around them by all walks of life - the preachers, the mediums, the homophobes - and they’re only just managing the break down the wall with their bare fists. his throat was clogged with tumbleweeds as he tried to recollect his words. it bruised him to know that his boyfriend thought such damaging things, and it made him think as to what he’d done wrong to trigger such thoughts inside his beloved’s head. jisoo should only dream about meadows and princes and food and happy endings; why was he thinking about sorrow and war and fate and death? his muscles tended around jisoo’s waist, holding him as close as humanly possible to the point where there was not even a single atom separating their bodies. nothing could separate him from jisoo.

“you will be with me forever, shushu. i’ll be with you in life, in death, even in the great beyond! you won’t be able to get rid of me because i’ll force god to keep me with you, no matter what it takes. i love you, and i won’t let some stupid fireballs and their hypnotised followers take you away from me.” he ignored the tear falling gingerly down his cheek, soaking into jisoo’s peachy hair unnoticed, and reassured his distressed boyfriend. “and if i somehow end up in heaven without you, you have my consent to drag me down to the burning pits of hell with you - although i doubt you will be the one who ends up dancing with satan, babe.”

jisoo giggled once again, and for a second, seungcheol thought that heaven had opened its gates, and what he was hearing was the sound of a choir of angels singing especially for his tainted self. the capricorn raised a finger up to his boyfriend’s view, waving it gently from side to side. “is that a pinky promise, mr choi?”

the leo wrapped his little finger around jisoo’s corresponding digit. a perfect fit. “it’s a pinky promise, mr hong.”

leisurely, the rest of their fingers joined in with the connection, and jisoo clinged onto seungcheol’s hand like his life depended on it (it kind of did, because seungcheol was his lifeline after all). the pair of them wished that they could continue to lay there, indulging in the beauty of the sky’s jewellery whilst falling asleep to the beat of each other’s hearts. howbeit, the leo has one more thing he wanted to do before he could pass out for the night with his lover holding onto him like a koala.

leaning forward and startling his boyfriend, seungcheol reached into the silver back pouch on the passenger seat, moving his hand carelessly to find the the mysterious hidden behind the opaque fabric. jisoo casted a perplexed look to the leo, who pulled both of them up into a sitting position once the object was retrieved. revealed to be sitting in his hand was a box, slightly larger than the palm of his hand, that was wrapped delicately in maroon paper with the accents of silver glistening against the starlight that peered through the sunroof.

“cheol, we said we weren’t getting each other presents this year.” jisoo argued, but seungcheol insisted for the younger to take it, shoving the present eagerly into his hand.

“it’s only a little something,” he grasped onto the younger’s shoulders, desperate to see the reaction of his boyfriend to the mystical christmas gift. seungcheol remembered seeing this in the stores, and not wasting a second to place it inside his basket. “turn around and face me, then open it! quickly~!”

“okay! fine!” although it sounded a little harsh, seungcheol could pinpoint the genuine smile that was masked by the shadows of the winter night. jisoo always liked to try and play the bad cop, but in the end, he would never not be seungcheol’s darling kitten, emitting happiness wherever he stepped.

carefully tugging at the loose folds of the paper, jisoo slowly unravelled the gift from the sticky tape locks and then tossed the rubbish to one side. a velvety box enclosed the main show, inticising the boy to take a further look and lift the box lid.

he was glad he followed his instincts.

a heart pendant dangled from the golden chains, parading it’s crystals with pride under the moon’s spotlight. each gem was lined up specific to form two specific letters and a symbol connecting the two: ‘S + J’. jisoo held the charm deftly in between the pads of his fingertips, idolising the beauty of the necklace and trying to steady his heartbeat by balancing it out with silent yet sudden inhales. whilst allowing his eyes to focus on every detail, seungcheol pointed out a small opening, separating the two halves of the three-dimensional heart, which jisoo lifted his fingers to and carefully pulled it open.

glued inside was one of jisoo’s favourite pictures: their first kiss in the autumn three years prior to today, where the leaves were baked a golden brown from the warmth of the afternoon breeze, and where the last flowers from the summer season gathered cordially at their feet to witness the magical moment in the history of their relationship. he could still taste the strawberry jam that was stuck around seungcheol’s lips on the tip of his tongue.

“seungcheol, you really shouldn’t have…” jisoo whined, feeling extremely disappointed in himself for not getting his boyfriend anything. but seungcheol didn’t seem bothered whatsoever as he grabbed the locket from its box and clipped it around jisoo’s neck, watching the capricorn smile as he sported the medal of their love on his chest. jisoo had to make a note to himself to repay seungcheol later.

“think of it as a shield: nothing can hurt you if you have it on. if i can’t be there with you in person, then at least i can be there with you in spirit for the rest of eternity.” he took ahold of jisoo’s hands, which were the same temperature as the perfect cup of coffee, and locked gazes with the capricorn, taking note of his cheeks which seemed like blooming roses at this point. “you will wear it, won’t you?”

jisoo’s smile widened, “i won’t take it off.”

“merry christmas, shushu.” seungcheol pressed a soothing kiss onto his boyfriend’s forehead, “i’m sorry we couldn’t spend it in the way i promised.”

“it doesn’t matter, cheol.” jisoo replied with a kiss on the cheek, “as long as you’re here, it feels like christmas every day.”

and with that, the leo engulfed the capricorn in another intimate hug, ignoring the rest of the universe and their prying eyes up above.

the stars could taunt them all they wanted, but seungcheol would never leave jisoo no matter how far the mediums shoved their lack of compatibility down their throats. not this christmas, not in this lifetime, not even after the end of the earth.

in fact, seungcheol would make sure he was with jisoo until the last star dies out - which would be never, because to seungcheol, jisoo was a supernova. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope it doesn’t seem like i got too carried away with this sksksk is the theme of xmas still there?? sorry if you needed a magnifying glass to find it—
> 
> feedback is always appreciated! 
> 
> ☆thank you for reading!☆


End file.
